Valkyrie Cat (Special Cat)
Valkyrie Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by completing Empire of Cats Chapter 2. True form increases attack and may freeze all enemies except Metal enemies. Cat Evolves into True Valkyrie Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Holy Valkyrie Cat at level 20 after completing Into the Future Chapter 2. Pros: *Fast movement speed. *Mid-range attack. (Same as Gross Cat) *Quick attack speed *Able to stop all Enemies except Metal Enemies in True Form. *Decent Stamina Cons: *Quite moderate attack power for her price. *Slowish production rate. Strategies/Usage *Very useful for the beginning of the Stories of Legend, she will be later replaced by Ururun Wolf. Her true form, however, gives her more usage as she is the first (free) Cat able to freeze White enemies. *She is good at clearing large groups of enemies, but this is limited by her slowish attack rate. *She can be used to deal high damage to bosses from some range, and attacks faster much than Bahamut Cat. *After getting her true form, She is much more crucial in Stories of Legend as she can help in freezing enemies that do not have any weaknesses due to having no color type. Especially shockwave or fast enemies such as Kory and Dober P.D. *Fast Movement Speed Can sometimes lead her right into the attack of enemies with faster attack animations. Beware of the timing you summon her. Its best used to summon her as the boss is about to spawn or in the middle so she can line up with other cats. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2000 *Chapter 2: $3000 *Chapter 3: $4000 Upgrading Cost (Same As Rare Gacha Cats) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a female human wearing armor. Carries a spear with a regular Cat face on it. *Evolved Form: Now colored. Developed wings. Her outfit is more explicit, revealing thighs and cleavage. *True Form: Wears a bigger dress covering her legs, somewhat like a wedding gown and resembling more of her first form color scheme. Meownir has upgraded to a complete circle with 3 tips. Has 2 pairs of wings and her headdress has changed to a more sleek design. Still cleavage. Other Appearances Princess Punt Valkyrie Cat's spear and clothes are treasure drop items in Princess Punt. Merc Storia Valkyrie Cat appears as an unit drop in Merc Storia's collaboration quests :Description: 戦いと勝利を司る戦乙女であり、にゃんこ界では崇められている。 にゃんこ界に戦場がなくなったことで、暇を持て余しているがにゃんこ神様からのデートの誘いを断るため、日々、忙しいふりをしている。 ☀It is a warrior who controls fighting and victory and is worshipped in the Nyanko world. Because the battlefield is gone in the Nyanko world, I pretend to be busy pretending to be busy every day to refuse to invite dating from God Nyanko although I have time to spare. :Quotes: - にゃんこの半分は優しさで、私の半分は戦いでできている (Half of Nyanko is kindness, Half of me was made to fight) Monster Hunter Valkyrie Cat appears in this game as a card. Cat's Stats Initial Stats: Gallery Valkyrie Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) True Valkyrie Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) valkyriecatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) truevalkyriecatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2015-08-30-00-53-10-1.png|True form description (JP) Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|Valkyrie Cat's attack animation True Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|True Valkyrie Cat's attack animation Valkyrie_cat_in_Monster_Hunter_jp.jpg|Valkyrie Cat in Monster Hunter 344.png|Valkyrie Cat in Merc Storia collab. Trivia * Valkyrie Cat (normal form) seems to have less visible range than her evolved form as the impact of poking the ground is much smaller, this is possibly an aesthetic mistake, and does not affect the game whatsoever. * Her weapon, known as "Meownir" according to the description, is based on the spear Gungnir held by the God Odin in Norse Mythology and the hammer Mjolnir, held by Thor. Valhalla is also home to Odin and is a hall in Asgard. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/025.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Skirt Cat | Bahamut Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats